Top Position
by Ebony Mitsu
Summary: An up and coming singer and a famous model are both asked to take the lead roles in a new film. It's lights, camera, action! for these two stars!


Rei Hino looked at the letter with a numb kind of shock.

It was a request for her to audition for a movie. She had heard of the director. Apparently she had been recommended by her agent.

_'But i'm a singer, not an actress.'_ she thought to herself. Then she shrugged. _'Oh well, i always wanted a shot at this.'_

She dialled the number at the top of the piece of paper and listened to the ringing. It rang four times before the man on the other end answered.

_"Hello? Starlight Studios. May i help you?"_

Rei smiled to herself. "Yes, my name is Rei Hino and i recieved an audition request from a Mr S. Kou?"

_"Ah, yes, Miss Hino. I have you right here on the computer screen. Are you ringing to confirm or decline?"_

"To confirm, please."

There was a few minutes silence as the secretary clacked away on the keyboard and then spoke quietly to another person nearby.

_"Miss Hino?"_

"Yes." she replied, telling him she was still there.

_"Right, your audition has been schedualed for one o'clock tomorow afternoon. You will be in the main offices so that's building one, ok?"_

"Yes, that's fine. Goodbye." she hung up after the secretary mimicked her farewell.

Rei sat and looked at the phone for a long time afterwards. She couldn't shake the feeling that something very important was going to happen.

* * *

The blonde sat in her dressing room reading through a pile of post. Most of it were fan letters, which went into a steadily growing pile on her left. Others were invitations, which went on a smaller pile in front of her. The rest were just 'other' and she simply threw these away. She was about to toss another such envelope on the floor when the stamp on the back caught her eyes. A winged star with a long thin upside-down triangle underneath the star. _'Starlight Studios . . .'_

Minako looked at the front of the envelope again before looking back at the stamp. The stamp was baby-blue, and as the three co-owners and main directors of Starlight Studios each had a different coloured stamp, she knew who had sent it before she opened it.

_'I wonder how Seiya is doing anyway . . .'_ she thought as she slid a paper knife through the top of the envelope. She took out the folded creamy-coloured card inside and read;

_Miss Aino, it would be my pleasure to invite you to Starlight Studios for an audition for one of the main roles in a new upcoming film. You were highly recommended to us by your agent. Please ring the number above to either confirm or decline our invitation. Thank You, _

_Seiya Kou._

_'Well i'll be. Artemis must have called them.'_

She picked up her mobile phone between gold-painted nails and dialled the number. "Yes, I'd like to speak to Mr S. Kou please. Thank you . . . Seiya? It's Minako. I'll take you up on the offer."

* * *

Rei stepped out of her car and looked up at the building before walking inside. Giving the secretary her name and the name of the person she wanted to see, she was directed to the top floor of the building and told to go wait in the waiting area outside the three offices.

The ravenette was just heading into the elevator when there was a shout of "Stop! Wait up!" and she turned to see a blonde with long hair rushing towards the elevator. The strange girl shoved her arm through the gap, causing the doors to part again to let her in. The blonde stood there catching her breath as the lift went up. Rei watched her silently, one eyebrow arched.

"Sorry about that." the blonde said at last. "For some reason no matter how early i leave i'm always running late." She held out a hand and smiled. "I'm Minako Aino."

Rei looked at the hand and then back at the blonde before shaking the hand. "Rei Hino."

"The singer, right?"

Rei looked at the blonde for a long minute before nodding slowly. _'Please not another stalker . . . please not another one, i've had enough.'_

"I've heard your music. You're pretty good."

"Thanks." Rei said, facing forward again.

Minako watched the girl from the corner of her eye. _'Strange, most people recognise me a mile away. She hasn't said anything.' _Minako giggled and didn't notice the strange look Rei threw her way. _'Sure is cute though.'_

"Are you ok?" asked Rei suddenly.

Minako stopped giggling abruptly and looked at her. "You mean you seriously don't know me?"

Rei sighed and faced the front. "Minako Aino, renowned actress and model. Formally of Japan, you moved to the states five years ago and your career launched like a rocket. Fans call you the Goddess of Love because you star mostly in romance films and many boys, and some girls, fall for you." she turned to Minako, who looked shocked. "That enough info for you?"

"H-how do you know all that?"

"I read." Rei replied, walking out of the lift and sitting on a chair. "It's how i stay ahead of my competetors." she explained. "If i know about them, i can usually figure out a way to stay one step ahead."

Minako nodded, supposing that it was a smart way to do it. She sat down too, as the secretary at the front desk had already called up to confirm their arrival. They sat in silence for several minutes, Rei reading a magazine and Minako listening to her Ipod and tapping her foot. Finally, Rei had had enough.

"Do you have to do that?" she snapped. "It's annoying and distracting."

Minako smiled devilishly. "But it's fun. And i'm bored."

"Well find something else to do." Rei retorted. Minako nodded and stopped tapping her foot. Rei sighed and returned to the magazine . . .

Only to be disturbed a few seconds later by someone's hand tapping her shoulder.

"Miss Aino, i understand if you are bored, but there are plenty of magazines and papers to read here. Please refrain from tapping my shoulder."

Minako nodded again and stopped. Rei didn't read for several minutes, expecting the blonde star to try something else. When she didn't she started to read again. She was interrupted a couple of minutes later by Minako's voice.

"Rei Hino, 22, birthday 17th April, western starsign Aries, favourite gemstone Ruby, favourite colour red. Originally from Tokyo, Japan. You sing a mix of western pop and J-Pop and occasionally team up with one Michiru Kaioh, a world-famous violinist and one of your best friends. You've wanted to be a star since you were a little girl."

Rei blinked at her, slightly disturbed but also a little amazed. "How and why do you know all that?"

"Miss Aino?"

The two girls looked up to see a young man with long blue-black hair in a ponytail and dressed in a red suit standing outside the middle office.

"You can come in now Minako."

"Coming Seiya." Minako chirped. She stood and moved to go but Rei grabbed her wrist.

"You didn't answer my question."

Minako looked deep into the violet eyes burning with embarrassment and curiosity and smiled mysteriously. She leaned down and whispered in her ear "I also like to 'keep an eye' on my rivals for the _top position_." Minako stressed the last two words. She moved away, surpressed a giggle at the sight of Rei growing steadily redder, and followed Seiya into his office.

Seiya Kou closed the door behind his old friend and let out the snort of laughter he had been holding back. "You know Minako, you really should stop flirting with every girl you see."

"I know Seiya." Minako said, sitting in a chair and smiling at him coyly. "I guess it's just the little devil in me." she added with a wink.


End file.
